Who's My Parent?
by swimdog2012
Summary: Alexandira Young has been at Camp Half-Blood for 6 years and she still doesn't know her parent.But at one dinner she get's a quest that will change her and her friends lives forever. Follow her during her journey to find out who her parent is.
1. The night it all changed

Alexandria's P.O.V

Clank! Clank!

It was the only sound I heard in the sword fighting arena. I was in the middle of a sword fight with one of my best friends Annabeth Chase; we made a bet that whoever won got 50 drachmas. I did my secret move on her. My move is secret but I'll tell you anyway; It's when I fake-lunge to one side and then quickly come back and knock the sword out of their hands... Don't tell anyone or the next time you wake up you will be in the middle of the ocean. But anyway as usually, my secret move worked and I had my sword at her neck. "There are 50 more drachmas in my pocket." I said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah whatever." She said as she gave me my money. I just kept on smiling as we heard the dinner conch being blown, we started to make are way to supper.

Now time for introductions. My name is Alexandria Madison Young, but call me Alex. I'm 14 years old, but I've been at camp for 6 years so I started camp when I was 8 and I still don't know who my parent is, but I don't mind because I learn so much from the Hermes cabin like how to prank the Ares cabin without being killed or hurt badly or – sorry, getting of topic. So any way, my best friends are Annabeth, Thalia (A/N She did not turn into a tree or joined the Hunters), Percy, the Stoll brothers, Jason, Piper and of course Leo. I have long dirty blond hair that go a little longer than my shoulders and my eyes- my gods my eyes are unique, there a mix of every colour of all the gods eyes. That's why nobody can figure out my parent. You see, I grew up in an orphanage so I don't know if my godly parent is a he or a she. I'm pretty skinny but not unhealthy skinny... Just right. I love music, I love to swim, and everyone thinks I'm really smart, but I would say I'm average. I'm pretty good at archery too. And one time I got dared to ask an Aphrodite girl for a makeover so I went over to their cabin, ask for the makeover, and they said I was so pretty that I didn't need one. I love grapes, the Ares cabin is impressed with my fighting skills and they want me to practice with them. Listen, don't tell anyone but sometimes I swear I see dead people, sometimes in dreams, but sometimes in the day, just people floating around and some stop to look at me and they wave and then they just dissapper. It's really weird, but since I'm a demi-god... normal isn't really real. And sometimes I feel attached to rain and lightning. But I think all of that is normal since I don't know my godly parent. But that's pretty much you need to know about me.

Now supper time with the Hermes cabin is always entertaining. It's either planning for pranks which I love or just jokes which also I love.

But tonight was different. That was when at the head table Rachel stood up and look almost zoned out and then green smoke poured out of her mouth and then her prophecy was recited:

A girl has waited for her parent

A trip to Olympus it shall take

A new love will be inherent

A new god shall be awaked.

Then Rachel came back to herself and everyone was staring at her and she was staring right at me, and the so was everyone else. And then I got it.

I'm that girl.

"Well" Chiron said to me. Pick three people to go with you and then you shall be going in the morning. I thought for a moment and then said "I want all of my best friends to come."

"Well" Chiron said again, "How many do you have" he asked. I counted in my head and then said "8" "Well you can't bring all of them" "But I need to!" I cried "For support. If I'm going to find out who my parent is, I want all of my closest friends to be there with me!" Everyone was watching Chiron and me. Back and forth, just like a tennis match. Chiron stood there for a while then finally said "Very well then" he said. "Make sure you're all pack and ready to go tomorrow morning by 8:00 am, meet on the hill and Argus will drive you down to the Empire State Building." He said. I quickly thanked him and left for the Hermes cabin to start packing as my friends did the same.

So what do you think? That was my first story so review and I'll update soon!


	2. GoodBye For Now

Alexandria's P.O.V

I'm now back in my cabin and I started packing my stuff. Chiron said we would be gone for one or two nights so I packed light, only the things I really need like a toothbrush, hair elastics, hairbrush and two sets of clothes.

While I was packing Travis and Connor came to talk to me. "Thanks for taking us on the quest with you" Said Connor. "Yeah, thanks a lot. It's are first quest." Travis said. "Aww, Thanks guys" I said has I hugged them both and they hugged me back. You see, Travis and Connor have like always been there for me, they're like older brothers to me and I'm like a younger sister to them. One time when they had a prank planed for the Ares cabin... let's just say that they were in the infirmary for awhile and I took care of them, and then I got really sick with a through infection, they helped me out and took care of me like giving me my medicine and I couldn't talk so they kept on stealing pens and paper from the camp store so we could talk and plan pranks for when I got better. And we so much fun with the Ares, Demeter, Athena and Aphrodite cabin. Let's just say that.

So after Connor, Travis and I were done packing everyone else were ready for bed. So I went to the bathroom first and I bushed my teeth and got changed into my pyjamas and got into my bed and I tried to read a book when we waited for Conner and Travis to be ready to go to bed, but then my favourite new camper came up to me. Well, this new camper is 8 years old and she's so cute. Her name is Sophie, she has blond hair and her eyes are the mixed colors of blue and green. She is small and one of her front teeth is missing which makes her even cuter. When she first arrived at camp she was really scared and I did what people would say 'Take her under my wing', but she is like my little sister and I would protect her with my life. She thinks of me like her older sister; she would stay with me if I told her to and she asks me questions about everything and she even asked me one time if I could be her real big sister! She is so cute and I love her to death!

As she came to me I put down my book and picked her up and placed her on my lap so she could look at me. She knew I was going on a quest, and she looked up at me with worried eyes and said "Please come back alive, I don't know what I would do without you." "I don't know what I would do without you" I said. "I'll come back alive" I said to reassure her. "Pinkie promise?" Sophie said as she stuck out her small pinkie. "I pinkie promise" I said as I hooked my pinkie around hers and smiled.

"Time for lights out!" called Connor. "Good night everyone!" said Travis.

Sophie squealed and ran to her bed even before Connor turned out the lights. I couldn't help but giggle a little then chuckle to myself, I saw Travis and Conner chuckle too. I saw everyone put away whatever they were playing with like and IPod or book or laptop. Connor turned off the lights and he got into his bed. I was really tired. How do I know? As soon as I put my head on my pillow I fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. I had a demi-god dream... yay.

I was up on Mt. Olympus; Zeus was in his throne as well of all the other gods, including Hades and Dionysus. "We all know why we are here." Zeus said. "This is the case of Alexandria Young and who her godly parent is." "Wait!" cried Athena. "What is it daughter?" Zeus complained. "Alexandria should be killed,; she is a danger to everyone and could overthrow Olympus in a heartbeat."Athena said. Zeus seamed to consider this for a moment. "Yes Athena, but she could also save Olympus in a heartbeat" Said Poseidon. Zeus considered that too. "All in favour of killing Alexandria Young raise your hand."Zeus's voice boomed through the throne room. Ares, Hades, Athena, Dionysus, Zeus and Hephaestus raised their hands. "All opposed" Zeus said. Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hermes and Demeter raised their hands. "Well then, Alexandria shall tell us what she will do when she finds out how powerful she really is and if she makes the wrong choice we shall kill her. "NO!" I though. "You can't! Don't do it! No!"

"Alex, Alex. Wake up!"

I woke up in a cold sweat and I was panting as I bolted into a sitting position. Travis and Connor were sitting on my bed with worry in their eyes from trying to wake me up. "What happened?" I asked still panting. "We should be asking you that." Said Connor. "Demi-god dream?" Travis asked. "Yeah." I said. "What time is it?" I whispered since everyone else was asleep. "4 in the morning." Travis said. "Really, because I thought it was the afternoon." I said with sarcasm dripping out of my mouth with that sentence. Conner and Travis just grinned at me. "That's my girl" Travis said with a smile to Conner as Conner patted my head. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just forget about this and never speak of it again." I said as they went back to their bunk as I went back to sleep... But this time: dreamless

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh! 7:00 am Already. "Time to get up!" I shouted throughout the cabin. I laughed to myself because of all the moans and groans I heard, especially from Travis and Conner, but they got up because last time they didn't get up... they got drenched in ice cold water. They learned their lesson the hard way. Anyway, the reason the Hermes cabin has to get up earlier is because we have so many people it takes awhile for us to all get ready. Breakfast is at 8:00... The time when were suppose to leave but Chiron gave us extra money to buy something to eat on the way. By the time the cabin was done it was 7:55. Travis, Conner and I grabbed are bags and I said good-bye to Sophie so many times and I told her to be good when I was gone, she agreed to be good for 5$. Smart girl... gotta love her. I gave her the money as we made it to the pavilion. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo Piper and Thalia were waiting for us with their stuff on the top of the hill. I parted my ways with a sad looking Sophie. But I quickly promised her I'll be back soon and then the twins and I made are way up the hill. "Wait!" I heard Sophie cried behind me. I turned around and saw her running up the hill after us. "I want you to wear this, for good luck." Sophie said sticking out her arm and opening her hand, in her hand was her necklace, the one she never took off, the one her mother gave to her before she died. "Oh my gods Sophie... are you sure?" "Yes." She said with all her confidence. "Thank you Sophie" I said. "I wanted to take you with me but I didn't want you to get hurt." "Alex, you are the best big sister ever" She said. I gave her a huge hug and I told her to go back down and get some breakfast. She did as she said a skipped all the way down the hill and to the pavilion as I made my way to meat everyone at the top of the hill. "Touching moment." Annabeth said while smiling. "Yeah." I said. "It was." "Now, let's go find out who my parent is." I said as we made our way to the van and I put Sophie's necklace on.

Chapter 2 is done! Finally! Sorry I didn't update for awhile... my computer broke so it was in the shop. Review and you get another chapter!


	3. I find out who my parent is

Alexandria's P.O.V

I could feel all of the Gods' eyes on my friends and me. There was so much tension in the room that we could almost touch it. "Well," Zeus said. "What do we have here? 9 demigods on Mont. Olympus. You better have a good reason to be bothering us right now; we were having a private and important meeting." "Actually..." Said Apollo. "We were deciding what type of pizza to get and who is going to go down and get it." "Apollo?" Said Artemis. "Yeah?" "Shut up." All of us were trying to hold back are laughter because the sun god just got burned, badly.

"Anyway." Zeus said, rather loudly, and mostly looking at Apollo who shrank down in is thrown a little. "Why are you here anyway?" He said a little annoyed.

"Well" I started. "We came here for a quest." "WHAT!" Zeus cried. "The Titans are rising again!" "NO!" I screamed. The gods' seemed to settle down a little. "Please, let explain myself. "Fine." Zeus said, he hesitated at first but he then said it.

After I explained everything and my friends helping me if I forget something, I explained that I still don't know who my parent is and that I've been at Camp Half-Blood for 6 years. But the strange thing was that once I started to explain myself, the gods seemed to get more and more worried as if they knew what I was talking about.

"It's her." Said Athena. "I know." Said Zeus. All the other gods nodded in understanding.

"What is going on?" I said nervously.

"Alexandria, I don't know how we can say this, but you're the daughter of all the Gods."

I could hear my entire friends gasp behind me and myself. I didn't know what to think. I felt as if a bomb landed on my shoulders but disable itself right as it was about to explode. "Wait." I said. "How is that possible?

"Well you see when the war happened (against the Titans and the Gods.) We've been think of a way to stop the Titans from rising again or if they have already risen, to send all of them back to the underworld, and one day, around 13 and a half years ago we had an idea to make a child that had all of the Gods powers combined. Well with Athena's power to create children with her mind, we told her what this child should have and we send this child to Camp Half-Blood right away. You grew up at Camp Half-Blood and you have almost of all the traits of each God. And you are destined to save the world."

"Okay." I said understanding this. I have to admit I was kind of worried with the "I have to save the world" part. "Well know since you have your answer, will you please leave now?" Said Zeus trying to be polite.

"Yes." I said. "Come on guys, let's go." We made our way to the elevator when Piper asked: "What do we do now?"

"Well" I said with a smile "Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood to crack the news to everyone, I said with a smile.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time... I just have a ton of homework, and I'm a swimmer and I swim 4 times a week and I had a swim meet and my swim meets are the whole weekend so my apologizes. Any comment on what you think!


End file.
